1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to tire inspection and repair and more particularly to an apparatus for spreading tire beads in opposing directions for examining a tire carcass for damage.
The mass of large size tires, such as are used on farm implements, earth moving equipment or large trucks, render it difficult to adequately inspect the inside surfaces of such tires for sidewall damage or air leaks.
This invention provides an apparatus which will simultaneously rotate and spread the tire beads apart for inspection of the inner surfaces of the tire.
2. Description of the prior art
Prior patents generally relate to the inspection of pneumatic tire tubes or tubeless tires wherein a portion of or the entire tube or tire, while inflated, is immersed but do not disclose separating tire beads in order to examine the inside surfaces of the tire walls.
The present invention overcomes this disadvantage by providing an apparatus which will support the tire in a vertical position and spread the tire beads in opposing directions.